I Don’t Want to Say Goodbye
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: They always knew there was a possibility one of them, or even all of them, would be killed in battle. But that possibility never seemed real. It couldn't happen to them. But it did.


Okay, let me say something before you read this. I LOVE Finn! He's like, my favorite character in the show. This story, when requested, was supposed to be funny, but after me and my brother were talking bout death and stuff, I had this idea, and I wondered what the others would say and… Yeah, this fic was created... Anyways, this fic is for MasterMao, a friend of mine on Gaia. I hope you enjoy this!

------------------

I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

------------------

Aerrow stared at the tombstone, eyes hollow and cold. He still couldn't believe it had happened. He didn't even know how it had happened. All he knew was that one of his friends was gone.

Stork was silent. He just stared at the tombstone. He hadn't moved in the past ten minutes.

Junko was crying, his shoulders shaking. He stood a few feet away from the group, and didn't let anyone touch him.

Nearby, Dove's sobs broke the silence. She clung to Piper, unable to stand by herself. She was still in shock, still in denial.

Piper held the girl up, her own cheeks wet with tears as she comforted Dove, telling her it would be okay. In reality, Piper was just trying to reassure herself. She looked to her friends, hoping that they would be able to tell her that this was all a joke. He would come out of hiding soon, and tell everyone it was a big joke. That he wasn't really dead.

Piper waited, but no one came. '_Don't kid yourself, Piper.'_ She thought dejectedly.

'_Finn is dead.'_

They didn't think Finn's death was intentional. They had been fighting the Cyclonian Talons, like they had so many times before. And, like many of their battles, Finn's skimmer had been cut in half and broken down. Usually someone would catch him before he could get hurt, besides falling onto another person's vehicle, of course. But there was a difference this time.

No one caught him.

Normally, they wore parachutes, so if their skimmers were destroyed they wouldn't just drop out of the sky. They hadn't been prepared, as the battle had begun with an ambush. Nobody had even known Finn was dead until they went to look for him, the battle over. It was too late by then.

Aerrow was the first to walk away, his head bowed. No one could tell he was crying until they saw a few shining tears fall from his face as he walked away. He had already said his goodbyes.

Junko was next to leave. He walked up to his friend's tombstone, his words merely a soft "Goodbye.", before he too, left.

Stork finally moved, but he said nothing. Instead, he carefully placed something on his friend's tombstone. He gave a small smile, and then departed.

Piper watched the Merb walk away, before she looked to what Stork had left. She almost smiled. It was a device Stork had been tinkering with when the Storm Hawks had formed, when he had been sure they would all die. It was supposed to let the loved ones of the dearly departed know that they were alright. But of course, they had no idea if it worked, and they all doubted it did, even Stork. But mostly Finn.

A sudden weight was lifted as Dove stood on her own, tears still trailing down her cheeks. She made no other movements, and seemed to be waiting.

Piper understood. She wanted to talk to Finn, alone. Piper walked forward, pausing as she stared at the grave. "We have the skills, we have the gear, and we have Finn." Piper mumbled a small smile on her face as she cried. "Always." With that, she nodded to Dove, and walked away.

Dove sniffled and placed a flower on the grave, a red Tulip. "Je t'aime, mon chéri." She whispered, a sob escaping her throat. "Je t'aime." Dove broke down in silent tears, her eyes trained on Finn's grave for what seemed like an eternity. Her head suddenly bowed, and she lingered for another few moments before she departed.

A few minutes later, the machine on Finn's grave gave a soft beep, and then all was silent.

------------------

Oh my god, this was so hard to write! Partly because I killed Finn, and also because I had no idea what some of the Storm Hawks would do… And the French I snuck in there means I love you, and my darling. Or so I'm told. And a red Tulip symbolizes a declaration of love, but it also means believe me. I was going for the first one, obviously. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Send me some feedback please, I love it!


End file.
